The present invention relates to building structure. It is disclosed in the context of a retractable roof for a boathouse or covered dock. However, it is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
Various types and configurations of watercraft storage systems are known. There are, for example, the storage systems described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,814; 3,080,073; 4,190,013; 4,979,869; 5,197,240; 6,007,288; 6,223,479. No representation is intended that a complete search has been made of all relevant prior art, or that no better art references than those listed are available, or that the listed references are material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.